De aquí a MARTE
by Andrea Tsukino
Summary: RxS OS-AU. Cómo entender que la mujer que amas va a casarse con alguien más... Cómo entender que esa misma mujer es también tu mejor amiga. Esta historia contiene Lemon Yuri, y es parte de una dinámica de escritura del grupo de FB Constelación Estelar.


_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes no me pertenecen, es una abstracción de los personajes y su historia, de la maravillosa Obra de Naoko Takeuchi._

 _ADVERTENCIA: Contiene Lemon Yuri._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **De aquí A MARTE**

Sostenía entre mis manos la "maravillosa" cajita revestida de seda color rosa de palo, y el fino encaje caracoleando el contorno de la tapa. Un enorme moño en tono marfil completaba lo que sabía era mi invitación al infierno.

Nadie más que Serena Tsukino había podido ser tan quisquillosa en aquellos detalles que ahora me enfermaban.

Cada ribeteado de esa estúpida caja me recordaban mi lugar en su corazón.

 _¡Sé mi Dama de Honor!_

Rezaba la tarjeta dentro, acompañada de una hermosa pulsera de oro blanco con mi símbolo planetario, más una especie de kit con regalos para la futura Dama.

Se iba a casar. El día que tanto temí desde que me sinceré con mis adentros estaba próximo, y ella quería que fuese parte importante de él.

Aparté el regalo de mi vista al instante, no deseaba tener conmigo aquel festín de melosidad y engaño. Sí, engaño.

— _Si te hubieses quedado con él, lo habría entendido, pero no con esta farsa que pretendes montar —m_ e dije a mí misma la noche en que llegó a las puertas del templo con una roca tintineado sobre el dedo.

La sorpresa no la tuve fingir, la felicidad sí. La abracé con fuerza mientras sentía su minúsculo cuerpo entre mis brazos y hundía mi nariz sobre su cabello con aroma afrutado. Me sentía una traidora de su confianza y su amistad al disfrutar de esas demostraciones fraternales de amor hacia mí, para tergiversarlas malamente en mi mente y convertirlas en deseos reprimidos de correspondencia.

Ahora que lo pienso, ni siquiera recuerdo en qué momento comencé a notar el celeste de su mirada, ni a encontrar belleza en la torpeza de sus palabras.

Serena, mi tonta Serena… La niña que pasó de ser mi amiga, mi compañera, mi princesa a mi asechanza. La mujer, dueña absoluta de mis emociones, de mis placeres y de mis ahora desdichas. El cuestionamiento nocturno, las lágrimas bajo la ducha y la efímera alegría cada que me regalaba alguna de sus sonrisas.

El timbre del celular me hizo arrancar de mi mejilla la lagrimilla que comenzaba a descender amenazando con mojar mi _hakama_.

—¡Bueno! —contesté con voz seca.

—¡¿Lo recibiste?! ¡Dime! ¡¿Te gustó?! ¡Aceptarás! ¡¿Verdad?!

─Serena, no tengo ni dos segundos de haber abierto esto, y ya me estás cuestionando.

—¡Ay, Rei! Es que estaba muy emocionada pensando en tu cara al ver mi sorpresa.

—Ni qué lo digas…

—¿Perdón?

—No, nada. Sabes… mi abuelito me está llamando, debo colgar.

—Pero ¡Rei!... Bueno, ¿bueno?...

No pude escucharla más, y me sentí culpable por no poder decirle la verdad.

Tiempo atrás había intentado sacar esta frustración entre cafeína y confesiones, casi desisto, hacerlo significaba una verdadera…

—¡Locura! —exclamó Haruka llevándose a los labios su taza de café.

Haruka y Michiru me observaron entre asombradas, pensativas, y curiosas.

El tormento diario de saberla amada me tenía al borde la locura y necesitaba escupirlo. En mi desesperación, lo único que se me ocurrió fue recurrir a aquellas dos mujeres, que parecían tener en sus palabras el consuelo anhelado.

—¡Haruka, no digas eso! —reprimió la sirena.

—Michiru, no estoy juzgando a Rei, porque no lo hago, preciosa ─me dijo acercando sus manos a las mías—. Pero, estamos hablando de un sentimiento que difícilmente puede o debe ser correspondido. Lo entiendes, ¿verdad, linda?

¡Por supuesto que lo entendía! ¡¿Cómo yo, una simple guerrera al servicio del Neo Reino iba a pretender cambiar el futuro confesando mi amor por la princesa?! Pero ese no era el punto, yo no quería estrategias para cortejarla, no era idiota. Lo que necesitaba era un razonamiento, una explicación válida para comprender cómo pasé de ruborizarme con los jovencitos a desear romanticismo con mi mejor amiga.

Porque si no era Serena no era nadie, eso lo tenía bien claro.

—Tal vez estás confundida, es una edad en la que es normal experimentar.

Miré inquisitiva a Michiru.

—¿Tú alguna vez creíste estar confundida o lo supiste desde el momento en que la viste? —dije apuntando con la cabeza a la rubia ceniza de su costado.

Al parecer mi contestación no la esperaba, pues sólo agachó la mirada, otorgándome la razón.

—Rei, ¿la amas?

Vaya, esa pregunta sí que me descolocó. El pecho comenzó a golpetearme bajo la blusa y la respiración se intensificó.

—Sí —respondí en un hilo de voz.

La amaba, esa era la verdad. Y estaba condenada a hacerlo en silencio, esa era mi maldición.

—Las sacerdotisas no aman. ¡No! Las mujeres no aman a otras mujeres —sentencié con amargura.

•••

Los días posteriores a la ridícula y cursi invitación de Serena me parecieron por demás tortuosos. El ir y venir de Mina, (la más entusiasmada) planeando los colores que usaríamos, el peinado, y hasta los zapatos me hacían sentir nauseabunda.

Mi apatía hacia el acontecimiento del siglo fue advertida de inmediato por mi rubia "amiga".

—Rei, ¿pasa algo?

En sus ojos temí que ella pensase que estaba así por Darién. Sólo me faltaba que Serena se imaginara que estaba celosa de la estatua que tenía por novio.

—No, para nada.

—Bueno, es que te noto rara, distante. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, si hay algo que te haga sentir incómoda de todo esto desearía que me lo dijeras.

Un nudo comenzó a formarse en mi estómago y el color abandonó un tanto mi rostro. Era un monstruo, la peor entre las peores. Una mentirosa, por decir lo menos.

Serena, tonta. No tengo nada, es sólo que me da nostalgia pensar que Tokio de Cristal pronto será una realidad.

—Lo sé —me dijo suspirando, y la melancolía que la embargó en ese momento me sobrecogió el corazón.

—Serena, ¿estás segura de todo esto?

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? Por supuesto, es mi sueño…

Al decirlo no me vio a los ojos, y aunque ya lo presentía supe que mentía. Hablar de Él me partía en dos la cabeza y el terror de los celos aparecía con más fuerza, pero, tuve que mencionarlo no obstante doliera.

—Sabes por qué lo digo, Serena, cuando Seiya regresó, bueno… Yo pensé que escaparías con él, y que…

Su mirada se cristalizó y quise matarme por hacerla llorar.

—Eso es pasado, mi deber es aquí, con ustedes.

Sus labios dibujaron una falsa sonrisa; cortando mi impulso de hacerla desistir. No debía hostigar más, ella había tomado una decisión.

•••

Las luces neón de la marquesina me anunciaron que había llegado a mi destino. Un club nocturno en donde Lita y Mina planeaban darle a Serena una despedida de soltera muy distante del rosa de sus invitaciones para las damas. Esa noche pintaba para ser una perdición.

Me adentré en el oscuro pasillo que conducía a la entrada. Las paredes retumbaban con el 'beat' de la música y desde lejos se podía apreciar el barullo de la gente más un resplandor iridiscente incrustándose poco a poco en mis pupilas.

Una chica se acercó a mí en cuanto puse un pie dentro, tal vez mi cara desubicada la hizo saber que necesitaba ser introducida en aquel escandaloso lugar.

—¿Ya te esperan, o prefieres ir a la pista?

—¡¿Eh?! —entendía medianamente lo que decía, cuando ella apareció frente a mí.

Me haló hasta la mesa del fondo en donde las demás se contoneaban mientras destapaban una botella de champagne.

Se veía endemoniadamente bella. Mis ojos repararon en su cabello; que llevaba suelto, y en su diminuto vestido, (obra de Mina, seguramente) ciñendo sus caderas y elevando sus pequeños pechos para hacerse notar. Después de todo, ella era la reina de la noche.

—¡Wow, Rei! Te ves guapísima —me dijo acercándose a mi oído debido a los altos decibeles que impedían la buena comunicación.

No sé si las mejillas me quemaron por sus palabras o porque pude sentir sus delicados labios rozándome el lóbulo.

Una vez reunidas todas, Serena propuso un brindis.

—¡Por la amistad! —gritó elevando su copa, y en ese momento deseé que la tierra me tragase, o en su defecto que mi bebida se transformase en algo más fuerte.

Me sentí hipócrita levantado la copa, y una embustera al chocar de los cristales por lo que vacié el contenido en mi garganta con premura; como si eso fuese suficiente para evitar el volver a brindar.

Haruka y Michiru me observaban mientras pedía al mesero una copa más.

—Vas muy rápido, preciosa.

La rubia ceniza se acercó hacía mí, cuando luego de escasos veinte minutos ahí, iba ya por mi cuarto trago.

—¿Te parece? —contesté irónicamente. El alcohol me estaba poniendo impertinente.

—Sólo no quiero que cometas una tontería.

—No, Haruka. La tontería la comete ella, vela —le contesté, al tiempo que la observaba colocarse un estúpido velo de novia hecho de papel.

Mi lengua parecía desenredarse más con cada sorbo y la consciencia comenzaba a ser una llama extinguiéndose a velocidad.

—Rei, no le arruines la noche, no lo merece.

Sus palabras me dieron directo en mi talón de Aquiles, que era ella. Detuve el sorbo que estaba por llevarme a los labios y me apené por mi conducta.

Decidí entonces, beber con moderación lo que restara de la noche, aunque fuese demasiado tarde, pues el arrebato del comienzo ya había surtido efecto en mi comportamiento.

Bailaba al lado de ella y cantaba mientras tomaba sus manos para hacerla girar con gracia.

Cuando me di cuenta, sólo estábamos ella y yo en la pista, absolutamente alcoholizadas. Bajo los fulgores de colores su piel sudorosa se antojaba exquisita. El cabello alborotado le caía persuasivamente por el rostro; y en un impulso tomé uno de sus mechones dorados para llevarlo hacia atrás, ella sonrió.

—Rei, creo que estoy muy mareada, pero deseo seguir festejando.

—¿Quieres ir a mi casa? —pregunté trastabillando las palabras.

—Sí, vamos.

Tomé su mano con naturalidad y me dirigí a la entrada. Bendita sociedad que no señala a dos amigas tomadas de la mano saliendo de un bar.

El frío de la madrugada me caló con fuerza. Volteé hacia ella y noté sus piernas titiritando.

—¡Ten ponte esto! —la arropé con mi abrigo y reí hacia mis adentros al notar mi incipiente caballerosidad.

Tomamos un taxi rumbo al templo. Y al subir supuse que el silencio nos haría disminuir la euforia, que nos quedaríamos quietas hasta llegar al destino para subir a descansar y olvidar los arrebatos de una noche de copas.

Pero no, abrió su bolso y el cuello de una botella se asomó. Mientras reía divertida por la travesura.

—¡Serena, hurtaste una botella!

— _'Shúúú'_ —me dijo cubriendo mis labios con sus dedos, y en ese momento juro que deseé lamerlos.

—No la robé, sólo no iba dejarla ahí, si es nuestra.

Al fin llegamos y una excitación comenzó a recorrerme por la entrepierna. Mil veces se había quedado conmigo en el pasado, pero esta noche parecía distinta. Ella estaba distinta y yo estaba caliente.

Le indiqué que no hiciera ruido, y en la penumbra caminamos hasta mi habitación. Le tomé por los hombros para dirigirla y nuevamente un chispazo de deseo me nubló la razón.

Rio al tropezar con la mesita del pasillo, y cuando yo choqué contra la pared.

Mi recámara me pareció desconocida cuando la vi entrar en ella y despojarse del abrigo que le había colocado.

Ahora parecía nuevamente una chiquilla jugando a ser adulta con ese vestido tan sensual. Pasé saliva y tal vez mojé mis labios también. Dios, se veía tan…

Sentí ahogarme cuando advertí que había notado mi mirada lasciva.

— _¡Estúpido alcohol, me ha traicionado! —_ pensé, mientras ideaba una forma de desviar la atención.

En eso sus labios se abrieron y temí que de su boca brotara algún reproche o un pretexto para salir huyendo de mis garras.

—Rei, ¿alguna vez has besado a una mujer?

—¡¿Qué?!

Toda la sangre de mi cuerpo cayó a mis pies que se sintieron como plomo impidiéndome correr. ¡Se había dado cuenta! ¡Cómo demonios me atreví a verla así!

—¡Pero no pongas esa cara! Es curiosidad —dijo, mientras se aventaba en la cama.

—Bueno, pues… No, nunca lo he hecho.

—Ni yo, a veces me pregunto qué se siente.

—¿Te lo has preguntado?

—Claro, ¿tú no? Cuando veo a Michiru con Haruka, pienso si tal vez es más fácil amar a una mujer.

— _Si supieras…_ —cavilé.

—Serena, creo que ya estás muy ebria.

—Igual que tú.

Se sentó sobre la cama y me miró fijamente, acaso me estaba coqueteando o eran jugarretas de mi mente deseosa de tenerla.

—Eres muy linda, Rei. Siempre creí que tú serías la princesa que tanto buscamos al iniciar todo esto, eres la más bella y la más fuerte de todas.

Se puso nuevamente en pie y tambaleando caminó hacia mí. El sonido de mi corazón me hacía pensar que en cualquier momento lo vomitaría. La tenía ahí, frente a mí con su cara rojiza y su mirada clavada en mis labios. ¡Qué pretendía!

En vano intenté hacer un llamado a la razón cuando tomó mis manos entre las suyas. Yo estaba más consciente que ella, aquello sería un abuso y jamás me lo perdonaría.

—Rei, ¿suena muy loco si te pido que seas tú quien me dé un beso?

—Serena, yo…

—Entiendo, es una tontería… No sé cómo pensé que tú… bueno, que tú.

¡Llámenme loca! ¡Júzguenme si lo desean! Pero por todos los cielos, ella estaba ahí pidiéndome un beso.

Tomé su rostro con delicadeza y hundí mis dedos en la espesa cabellera para atraerla hacia mí. La tomé por sorpresa, lo supe por la vibración de sus labios y el leve gemido que emitió al sentir mi tibia lengua invadiéndola.

En definitiva, besarle era diferente a todo lo demás, la suavidad que había en ella, la calidez de su aliento y el sabor de sus besos me embelesaron. Fue entonces que comprendí porque Serena Tsukino era la causante de tantas pasiones. Porque ellos la deseaban con frenesí.

Quise parar el beso, quedarme para siempre nada más con el recuerdo. Pero, sus manos apresando mi cintura me hicieron acometer una vez más en su fémina boca.

El beso pasó de una inocente exploración, y el despeje de una duda a un torbellino de caricias, lengüetazos y mordidas.

Discúlpenme si en este momento le hablo a ella, pero si es que alguna vez lee esto, quiero que lo sepa.

•••

Me sabías a alcohol, a ganas, y a arrepentimiento que no dejé que llegara. Actué mal lo sé, pero si mi alma ya estaba condenada en vida, qué más daba mandarla directito al infierno si de eso dependía el poseerte, hacerte mía.

Me embriagué aún más de ti y sacié mis apetitos depositándote un húmedo beso en el cuello. La reacción de tu cuerpo, me hizo vibrar bajo mis pantaletas humedecidas.

Gemiste, y aquel sonido casi gutural me enervó de placer.

Tu cuello era para mí el camino a la gloria. Me enfilé con dirección al placer tomando de ti cada milímetro de piel candorosa.

Postraste tus manos cada vez con más fuerza sobre mi cintura que rápidamente dio paso a jalones en las caderas. Desconozco si disfrutabas el sentir bajo tus palmas la similitud de nuestras redondeces, pero como fuese la pasión que transmitías me estaba elevando al paraíso.

Confieso que por momentos tuve miedo, miedo a ir más allá de lo que tu curiosidad te permitiría. Yo no era una experta; eso estaba claro, mi guía sería mi necesidad de recorrerte, de conocer de ti cada rincón, cada lunar. Y tú, tú parecías ser un libro abierto esperando ser cubierto por la tinta de mis dedos.

Por momentos mi consciencia quería colarse en la maravillosa danza de nuestros cabellos, desunir el dorado con el azabache y separar de tajo mis labios y tus labios. Tuve que batirla a duelo con mis emociones. Cerebro y corazón.

El ganador fue indiscutible cuando elevaste una de tus piernas sobre mí, yo la acogí con vehemencia y comencé a acariciarte de arriba abajo hasta aglomerarte el vestido. Tal vez la audacia de mis movimientos o la locura del momento te hicieron apresar uno de mis pechos contra tu diminuta mano. Las terminaciones nerviosas comenzaron a explotar unas contra otras, provocando destellos placenteramente pecaminosos por todo mi ser. Encendiste mi fuego.

Mis ojos se tornaron carmesí, lo sé porque después de eso no hubo más deseo que introducirme en tu castidad. Con la habilidad adquirida dada la experiencia propia me deshice de la tela que cubría tu maravillosa presencia. Bajo la vestimenta, la tierna lencería me hizo pensar en la discrepancia de nuestras personalidades, y entonces supe que eso era lo que me enloquecía de ti.

Tus bragas hasta cierto punto aniñadas, y tu blanco sostén deteniendo tus incipientes pechos te antojaban deliciosa a mi parecer. Eras un dulce, y yo sería el demonio rojo que te comería a placer. No hubo protestas ante tu desnudez, parecías cómoda cuando con apuro te imité. Y como un espejo nos reflejamos en igualdad de condiciones.

Lo siguiente trastocó mi vida para siempre. Fuiste mía antes que, de él, que de nadie.

Te tomé entre mis brazos con profundo amor y deseo. Te conduje entre besos a mi lecho y ahí entre lágrimas que no notaste porque se fundían con nuestros sudorosos cuerpos te quité las últimas piezas que te impedían ser mía al cien. Mi estómago aun padece contracciones cuando recuerdo tus celestes ojos justos en los míos, centelleando sólo para mí.

Con absoluto cariño y devoción acaricié al fin tu vellosidad, mis piernas se tensaron al sentir que imitabas mis mimos, y decidí que quería ser yo quien te mostrase cómo es que se ama entre dos semejantes.

Apresé tus labios con mi afilada mordida e intenté confundir a tu mente entre el dolor y el goce. Te roí en un par de ocasiones mientras mi dedo corazón exploraba tus pliegues apreciando tu humedad calándome las yemas. Me limité a prepararte, a excitar cada recoveco. Para ese momento tu mirada parecía nublada, te me hacías flotante, una doncella a la merced de mis dedos lujuriosos y en el momento preciso en que tu lengua me irrumpió decidí hacer lo propio en esa cuevita reservada hasta ese momento para ti.

Te desvirgué como novia, como amiga y te convertí en mi amante. Penetré tus estrecheces con ansías sintiendo a mi paso tu cuerpo reclamándome, necesitándome y fui feliz.

Gemiste mi nombre entre sollozos provocados por el ente extraño en ti, y me besaste aún con más pasión si es que eso era posible.

¡Serena, mi Serena! Qué dicha fue para mí reconocer tus montes. El aroma que comenzaste a despedir me inundó los sentidos, y me trasportó a un lugar en dónde sólo éramos tú yo. Olías a mar y a dulzor.

Con cada embestida tus murallas iban cediendo, hasta permitirme la entrada por completo. Si pudiera describir con estas pobres palabras lo que fue para mí sentirte arqueada a punto de dejarte caer en ese abismo de locura al que llaman orgasmo, muy probablemente las oraciones quedarían cortas, y las emociones menesterosas.

Y entonces cuando los movimientos se volvieron frenéticos, cuando tus piernas se engarzaron con las mías y tu boca buscó seguirme bebiendo; mis mieles demandaron salir, y ahí estaba tu cálida mano, para recibirlas. Con inexperiencia que me supo más a inocencia comenzaste a acariciarme de manera superficial, y quise ser tuya, entregarme también a ti en totalidad.

—¡Hazlo! —gruñí, e internaste pausadamente al fin tu dedo en mí.

Nos hicimos una misma. Mujer con mujer, piel con piel y a la sazón de nuestros dedos hurgando cada botón, cada doblez, y cada hueco nos dejamos envolver, y al llegar a la punta más alta de nuestro éxtasis gimoteamos nuestros nombres en el sopor de las contracciones del amor prohibido. Porque digas lo que digas, para mí, eso fue amor.

Enjuagué tus lágrimas a besos y te acuné sobre mi pecho oscilante. Mientras, mis manos aun temblorosas peinaron tus cabellos hasta hacerte dormir.

•••

Así fue como la perdí, mis bajas pasiones me llevaron al infierno que tanto temí y del que yo misma pagué la entrada.

El despertar fue espantosamente cruel, y bello a la vez. Ya no estaba, sólo quedaba el aroma de su perfume, la media botella, su figura sobre la almohada y el recuerdo de sus besos grabado en mi alma.

Reflexionando en todo esto, veo hacia atrás y agradezco, pues hoy ese infierno se ha convertido en cielo.

No se casó, no sé si fue por mí, y por esa noche que me regaló antes de partir o porque al fin se sinceró y fue en busca de su verdadero amor. De cualquier modo, si fui el impulso que necesitaba para reescribir su destino ¡Qué dicha la mía, de haber sido la primera en su vida!

Cuales quiera que haya sido la decisión, yo Rei Hino, viviré para siempre rememorando en mi mente lo que fue pertenecerle.

.

.

.

:O ¡Por Kamisama!

Bueno mis queridos lectores, hasta aquí mi primer OS con lemon yuri. Como bien dijimos esto fue una dinámica para explotar nuestras capacidades como escritoras.

Está especialmente dedicado a Gabiusa Kou, a quien reté y que en breve subirá su propio OS con esta pareja crack a más no poder.

Les recuerdo que en este mi espacio, la tolerancia y el respeto son claves, por lo que voy a asumir que si estás leyendo esto es porque viste la advertencia y estás más que de acuerdo con el tono de la historia.

Fue todo un reto, y estoy muy satisfecha con el resultado, pero siempre se puede mejorar, así es que si tienen comentarios al respecto no duden en hacérmelo saber.

Les mando un gran abrazo. :)


End file.
